


The Science Fair

by luladannys



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve helps her and Flynn's son make a volcano for his school science fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Fair

Eve smiled as she watched her little boy come barreling down the sidewalk towards her, slightly hunched from the weight of his backpack that contained more than any second grader would ever need. Cal liked to be prepared for anything, though, which she definitely saw the logic in.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled, waving a paper as he neared her.

"Cal! Cal!" she replied in the same excited tone.

He slammed into her, one arm going around her waist and the other shoving the wrinkled blue flyer into her face. Eve took it from him so that she could actually see it.

"Science fair? Are you going to enter?"

Cal nodded enthusiastically.

Eve smiled and pushed some of his messy brown hair back from his forehead. The kid's hair behaved as badly as his father's.

"Alright, let's get some brain food in you and we can think of a project to do, okay?"

She took his backpack and slung it over one of her shoulders, then led him down the street to where Flynn was waiting in the car.

* * *

At home, the three sat around the kitchen table discussing ideas for science fair projects.

"Can I ask Auntie Cass for help?" Cal asked.

Flynn couldn't help but notice the brief hurt look that crossed Eve's face.

"I think your Auntie Cass is a little busy this week," he said. "But your mom and I are pretty smart, too, you know."

"I know."

"I've heard your mom likes making volcanos. How does that sound?"

Cal turned to his mother in amazement. "You know how to make a volcano?"

Eve smiled and made a note to ask later who had given that tidbit of information to Flynn. Her money was on Stone.

* * *

They hadn't eaten at the table in three days. The whole thing was covered in supplies for Cal's science project.

As they worked one night, Flynn kept finding himself butted away from the table. He was slightly miffed at first, but then stood back for a moment and watched Eve. She looked so happy and Cal was simply enthralled by everything she did. Flynn dragged a chair back from the table and just watched them.

"Cal, have you ever heard of Vesuvius?"

"No."

"No? What are they teaching you in that school of yours?"

"Times tables."

Flynn leaned back and animatedly told the tragic story of Pompeii while they worked.

* * *

On the day of the science fair, Cal's whole family showed up. His parents stood proudly by, but did not hover, as he showed off his (and their) hard work to the teachers that were judging. Auntie Cass and Uncle Jake had wandered off to go look at the other projects. Uncle Zeke was talking to one of the fourth grade teachers and Cal watched as his mother went over there to drag Uncle Zeke away by the ear. She never did that to him, only to his uncles and sometimes his dad. He thought that it was funny.

Even Jenkins had shown up. He had given Cal a clip-on bowtie as a gift, saying it would make him look more professional to the judges. It fell crookedly on his neck and after several tries to fix it, Jenkins just gave up and let it be, proclaiming that the kid was "just like his father". Jenkins always said it exasperatedly, but Cal knew it wasn't a bad thing to be like his father. His father was smart and funny and brave.

Eve beamed proudly as she watched her son pour just the right amount of baking soda and vinegar into the clay and paper mâché volcano that he had named Mount Calsuvius. Flynn put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

When the principal announced that Cal had won second place, Eve prepared to console him, but he simply raced up to the stage to collect his silver medal. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ezekiel try to wander off, but Cassandra grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled him back.

"Look! Look! Look what I got!" Cal exclaimed as he ran back to his family.

Flynn hoisted the boy up and the whole group crowded around the look at his prize.

He held the medal out to Eve. "You should have it, Mommy."

"What? Sweetie, no, you won it."

"But so did you."

Eve took the medal from him and put the red, white, and blue striped ribbon that held it around his neck.

"But, Mommy, you need a prize too."

His brown eyes were so full of sincerity and concern. His hair was rumpled. The bowtie clipped to his collar was practically sideways at this point.

"I don't need a prize, sweetheart," Eve said. "I have you."

* * *

As they left the school, Eve and Flynn watched as their son chatted excitedly with his Auntie Cass about what he wanted to do for the next science fair.

"Who wants celebratory pizza?" Ezekiel asked.

"Me! Me!" Cal answered.

Flynn looked a little taken aback, but grinned at the young man. "That's very kind of you, Ezekiel."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Stone."

He waved a credit card in the air and Jake immediately pulled out his wallet to look through it.

"Damnit, Jones!"

Jake started chasing Ezekiel through the parking lot. Cassandra, Jenkins, Eve, and Flynn were all used to it by now, but Cal thought that it was the funniest thing in the world.

"How is it that our eight year old is better behaved than they are?" Eve asked.

Flynn rubbed his chin. "It truly is vexing."


End file.
